1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a machine structured to travel continuously along the length of a roof's surface and including a separating member or structure pivotally mounted thereon and capable of imparting a lifting and separating action, concurrently to the covering material and more particularly the under surface thereof so as to separate it from the exterior surface of the roof from which it is being removed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the roofing industry, a large part of the business is dedicated to the repair and replacement of all or portions of the covering material initially or originally secured to the exterior surface thereof. Obviously, such covering material can take many forms and includes tile pieces as well as elongated strips of generally water-proof material, disposed in overlapping relation to one another so as to prevent water and moisture from seeping through and beyond the covering material. Frequently, numerous layers of tar or like sealing material are first placed on the roof surface between the exterior covering material such as the tiles, etc. so as to again insure a moisture seal barrier and prevent leakage or passing of the environmental elements, snow, rain, etc. from passing into the interior of the building through and beyond the covering material.
However, one problem generally recognized in the industry and directly associated with the repair of a roof structure includes the rather laborious and time-consuming and certainly disagreeable process of removing the old or original covering material from the roof's surface in order to apply new material thereto.
In the past the prior art has relied primarily on manual techniques for removing such covering material. Such techiques have been rather primitive relying primarily on the use of manual tools such as scrapers, cutters and like hand operated implements for the physical and laborious task of removing such covering material. Currently, there are no "automatic" or time-consuming machines in use which are recognized as being efficient and effective removal of tiles or other covering material from the exterior surface of the roof in a manner which will eliminate the use of the manual method as generally set forth above.
Therefore, it is obvious that there is a recognized need in the roofing industry for a device, apparatus or machine capable of effectively, rapidly and efficiently removing covering material from a roof surface, regardless of its structure, so that the original exposed surface of the roof can be repaired and/or recovered in order to prevent leakage and insure that harsh environmental elements do not enter the building or otherwise damage the structural integrity of the building by causing rot of facilitating other deteriorating factors.